


who you starting to move like

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tying Jason up is either the best or worst idea they've ever had - depending on who you ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who you starting to move like

"You know," Jason points out, shifting on the bed. "Tying me up never really lasts for long."

Steph shrugs, checking the restraints on his wrists again. "You didn't have to say yes," she reminds him.

"Please," Jason says. "After the look Tim gave me?"

"I gave no such look," Tim says. He's sitting on Jason's lap, straddling him like it's no big deal at all. Jason's hands already itch to touch him, to get his hands on Tim's hips and just _pull_.

And Steph must catch some of that, because she glares down at him and says, "Jason, you _promised_ not to escape."

And he did. He _did_. Because Steph brought up wanting to tie him up, and Tim _whimpered_ at the suggestion, and Jason – well, there's not much Jason won't let them do to him.

It's just.

"I know," he says. "But if someone doesn't get my pants off pretty soon, I'm gonna have to break that promise."

Steph pats his cheek, let's her thumb linger on his lip for a moment. "All in good time," she says, and then she turns back around toward Tim. He's looking at Steph in that way that fucks Jason _up_ , makes him want to get right in the middle, like she's perfect and amazing and like something really good is about to happen.

"But first," Steph says, "Tim and I are going to have a little fun of our own."

"You –" Jason starts to say, but then Steph's hand is in Tim's hair and she's dragging him forward and kissing him, and Jason knows exactly what Steph tastes like, knows how soft her lips are, knows what _Tim_ tastes like, too. Jason feels Tim start to get hard on top of him as Tim and Steph continue to make out, watches their tongues move against each other, watches Tim's hands drift under Steph's t-shirt.

"Jesus," Jason breathes out. They're not even _looking_ at him. Steph pushes Tim down a little, and then he's on his back, lying over Jason's legs like he's a part of the goddamn _furniture_ while Steph gets on top of him and starts to kiss his chin, his neck, sucks little kisses into his skin that Jason wants to _taste_.

And then Tim's helping Steph get her shirt off, and she brings her tits down to Tim's face and he sucks on them through her bra before that's gone, too – and Jason knows the bra lands near his face on fucking _purpose_.

"Steph - _Tim_ ," Jason tries, and it comes out a whine, and they're fucking _ignoring_ him still, and Tim's face is _buried_ in Steph's tits and Jason bets anything she smells fucking perfect, and he needs –

He squirms under them, and Tim lifts his head to shoot him a warning look. "Jason," he says, and Jason fucking _growls_.

"So impatient," Steph breathes, and then _giggles_ when Tim swirls his tongue around her nipple, when his fingers start to rub her through her jeans – and god, Jason knows what those long, deft fingers _feel_ like –

"Just let me," Jason says, tosses his head back. "God, just let me do _something_."

Steph pulls Tim's shirt off, runs her nails down Tim's chest until he shivers underneath her, abs flexing as he does. Jason wants to lick him all fucking _over_. "Don't make us gag you," Steph says.

Jason raises an eyebrow, says, "Baby, you can gag me with whatever you _want_ ," and beneath her, Tim bucks _up_ and Jason wants Tim's dick in his mouth, wants those bony fingers in his hair, wants –

_Wants._

"It's tempting," Steph says. She looks away from Jason, takes her jeans off and then climbs back on top of Tim. Jason watches, mouth open, as Tim starts rubbing her through her panties, sees her getting hotter and wetter by the minute, head thrown back and eyes closed and Jason wants to get his mouth on Tim's fingers, wants to _taste_.

"Tim," Jason pants out. "You gotta at least give me something."

Tim leans up to lick at Steph's belly, teeth grazing her hipbones. His fingers still fuck into her, slow, easy. "She feels really good, Jason." He peels Steph's panties down, licks a long stripe up Steph's pussy and she gasps _hard_ and Tim says, "And she tastes – amazing."

"Damn right I do," Steph says. She grinds against Tim's face, and Tim's hands grip her ass, and Jason's losing his fucking _mind_ , thinks he's going to black out or come in his jeans or _both_ , and he needs –

Steph pets Tim's hair, pushes him away gently so he's laying all the way back against the bed again, though still on top of Jason. She touches her pussy, shuddering a little at her own wetness, then scoots over and puts her wet fingers on Jason's lips. His tongue darts out desperately, sucking on her fingers as she shoves them in until he's drooling.

"Steph," he says when she pulls her fingers back. Her tits are right there, and she's sitting on his chest, and all it would take is one moment and he could be buried in her. "Let me eat you out. I swear I'll make it so good, you don't have to untie me, just –"

She kisses him quick on the lips, then pulls back, grinning. "All in good time," she says again. She turns back to Tim and says, "Pants off, now."

Tim's eyebrows go up, but he gets his jeans and briefs off, and Jason's mouth waters again at the sight of his dick, already dripping with precome, and Jason needs to suck him off right the fuck _now_. "I thought I was in charge here," Tim says.

Steph crawls on top of him, leans her head down so her mouth is hovering right over his dick. "Do you feel very in charge?" she asks.

Tim chokes, because Steph licks him from base to tip and then back again, and his eyes meet Jason's for a second. "Only compared to some," he says, and Jason more _feels_ himself whimper than actually hears it, because then Steph's swallowing him _down_ , wrapping her perfect mouth around his dick and just _going_ for it, sloppy and drooling, no finesse to speak of and Jason's never been more turned on in his entire fucking _life_.

He watches them for what could be hours, could be minutes, Steph's head bobbing up and down, her hand moving to squeeze Tim's balls, and then she reaches back and squeezes Jason's _thigh_ through his jeans, and between that, the _noises_ Tim is making, and the way Steph looks sucking him off, Jason's going to come before they even _touch_ him.

"Please," Jason chokes out. He pulls at the restraints again, knows he could figure out how to undo them if he wasn't fucking _dying_. "Please, please, _please_."

And Steph pulls off Tim with a slurp that nearly makes _Jason_ blush and looks from him to Tim, gleeful expression lighting up her blue eyes. "Did he just say please?" Steph asks.

"I," Tim gasps out. He sits up, still hard, his hands on Steph's shoulders for leverage. "I think he did. Should we – do you think we should untie him?"

Steph looks at Jason, and Jason hopes something in his eyes conveys _if you don't untie me you are committing some kind of murder_ \- but whatever she finds there isn't good enough, because she says, "No." She tugs Tim to her and kisses him again, hand still around his cock, and then pulls back and adds, "But I think maybe we could let him get us off. Since he's been so good."

" _Fuck_ ," Jason says.

"Sound like a plan?" Steph asks Tim, ignoring Jason.

Tim nods, smile a little wobbly because he hasn't come yet. "Yeah," he says.

"Great," Steph says. She smiles at Tim, bright and brilliant, and then she moves from him and starts to crawl up Jason, gets right up close and starts rubbing her tits against his face in a slow tease. Jason moans, opens his mouth for them, buries his face in them when she moves in close enough, until he can feel Steph panting against him. He sucks on her nipple, grazes his teeth on it, then looks up at her and says, "Sit on my face."

Her eyes widen just a fraction, but then she smirks and says, "I'm calling the shots around here, Todd."

Jason smirks right back. "So was that a no?"

"Absolutely not," Steph says. She moves, and Jason groans a little when her tits aren't right _there_ anymore, but then she's lowering her pussy over his face, and oh – 

God –

She smells amazing, _tastes_ amazing, and Jason can taste where Tim's been already, needs more of both of them. He wants to get his hands free right fucking _now_ , wants to grab her thighs, but he settles for fucking his tongue inside her, sucking on her clit and pushing himself right up into her until she's a screaming, shuddering mess on top of him. Her hands are in his hair, dragging him in even further, and everything is perfect – so perfect –

And then he feels Tim's hands on him, getting his jeans open, pulling out his dick and that's Tim's _mouth_ -

He moans into Steph's pussy, and the vibrations have her grinding into him, doing a fucking lap dance on his face,¬ and Jason needs to fuck her, needs to fuck them _both_. He tugs at the restraints, tugs so hard he thinks his fucking wrist is going to break, but he finally gets one hand free and then he's fucking Steph with two fingers, three, while he laps at her clit.

She shouts, shoves his head back until he thinks he's going to _break_ and then comes all over him, juices spilling down his chin. He keeps licking her until she can't take it anymore, until she collapses next to him, her head on his shoulder.

"You cheated," Steph says. He gets his hand in her hair, tugs her in for a bruising kiss. Tim's stopped to watch them, and when Jason pulls back, he drags Tim up to kiss him, too. Tim ruts against him, licking Steph's taste out of his mouth, dick leaving streaks of precome on Jason's t-shirt.

"I'm not hearing any complaints," Jason says.

"None here," Tim agrees, then makes a face. "Except that if I don't come soon I run the risk of actually dying."

Jason laughs, kind of desperate because Tim wraps his hand around him again. "Same here, baby. What should we do about that?"

Steph kisses his shoulder, then looks up at Tim. "I could make a few suggestions," she says. Then she reaches up, works her fingers until Jason's other hand is free, and moves back a little. Sure enough, the second Jason's completely free he's tugging Tim toward him with both hands, swallowing his dick down in one swift motion.

"I have the _best_ ideas," Steph says, and Jason hums in agreement around Tim's cock, gets his hands on Tim's skinny ass and _squeezes_ pulling him in closer, and for a minute he's lost in Tim's hands in his hair, Tim's cock in his mouth, the little stuttering breaths Tim takes as he pushes into Jason.

And then Steph's mouth is on him, giving him the same sloppy, excruciatingly hot treatment she gave Tim not too long ago, and Jason moans around Tim's cock, presses a finger against Tim's hole, and then Tim's saying, "Jason – Jason – Jay –" and coming, down Jason's throat and then dribbling out of his mouth until he falls against Jason's chest, breathing hard.

Jason stares at him, the flush of his cheeks and his wide eyes, kisses his lips and his cheeks and chin, laughing and happy –

And god, he needs to _come_. Steph's still sucking him off, giving him the blowjob to end _all_ blowjobs, but he wants back inside of her _now_. He moves Tim off him gently, and Tim goes easily, head lolling on Jason's shoulder. Jason touches Steph's cheek and she moves off, and Jason fishes a condom out of the nightstand and rolls it on.

"So presumptuous," Steph scolds, but she climbs back onto Jason and then she's lowering herself down, and Jason – Jason is good with slow fucks, lazy fucks, fucks that last forever, but he's waited long enough, and so as soon as he's inside Steph he grabs her hips and fucks in _hard_. Steph meets him thrust for thrust, rolling her hips down into him, grabbing one of his hands and putting it on her clit.

He strokes her clit, gets his other hand in her hair and drags her down for a kiss, and she bites at his mouth and then laughs against him when it makes him yelp. Tim watches them go, watches them get closer and closer, and Jason pulls Tim between them and kisses him, too, before Tim leans up to kiss Steph, and they look so good together, so _right_ , and while she kisses Tim, Steph gets her hand underneath them and squeezes Jason's balls –

And he comes hard, so hard he sees fucking _white_ , and pumps up into her three, four times before he pulls out and throws her back on the bed, grabs Tim by the hair and shoves him between Steph's thighs and Tim gets his mouth on her until she's coming again from Tim's tongue in her pussy and Jason's fingers rubbing at her clit.

Tim rolls off her, and Jason settles down on Steph's other side. She runs her hand through his hair, then reaches out and does the same to Tim. "Hm," she says.

Tim glances up at her. "I hope that's the 'hm, I'd like a nap,' and not 'hm, I'm ready to go again."

"Agreed," Jason says. 

"No, definitely a nap," Steph says. Jason kisses her hipbone, and she giggles. "Only, I was thinking _next_ time, we should tie you both up."

Tim looks over at Jason, eyes widening like to say _she's not serious, right_? But after just now, Jason's kind of coming around to this whole thing, so he winks at Tim and tells Steph, "If you do that with your mouth again? You can tie me up for _days_."

"Don't tempt me," Steph says. "The last time you used all my conditioner I almost _did_."

"Oh, come on, that wasn't –"

Steph drags him up and kisses him again. Jason forgets what the hell he was talking about, and settles back on the bed next to Tim.


End file.
